ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Gray Matter
Gray Matter (sometimes spelled as GrayMatter) was a superheavyweight robot that competed in the first three seasons of BattleBots, as well as the final season. The first three versions of the robot were boxes with spikes (although the third version was also armed with a hinged wedge) that relied on pushing power to win, but for Season 5.0 it was armed with a gas-powered spinning disc. It didn't do well in combat, but fought on television on several occasions. The builder of Gray Matter, Israel Matthewson, competed in the final season of Robotica with Hammerhead (no relation to HammerHead). Robot History Season 1.0 Gray Matter's first and only match in Season 1.0 was against the reigning superheavyweight champion Minion. Minion waited for Gray Matter to approach it at first and tried to attack it with the saw, but failed. Gray Matter then managed to push Minion around, sending it into hazards where its saw was ripped clean off, leaving Minion without its saw for not just this fight, but the rest of the competition. Unfazed, Minion used its wedge to engage Gray Matter in a pushing match, where it overcame Gray Matter several times, sending it into the spikestrip on numerous occasions. The time ran out and Minion won on a 7-2 judge's decision. This meant that Gray Matter was eliminated from the tournament. Gray Matter wasn't finished, however, as it participated the superheavyweight rumble at the end of the tournament. It first struck Ginsu, then Diesector. It then pushed Ronin into a corner. Next it went at Rhino, driving on top of it. It then got shoved into a trapped Prompt Critical by Minion, then went for Grendel. It then rammed Odin and tackles Ronin again, getting momentarily stuck underneath the latter and suffering damage on its static spike. It temporarily got stuck against the wall. Next it was thinking of attacking Prompt Critical but decided not too. It performed well as it was one of four robots that were still moving, but lost out to Minion. Season 2.0 Gray Matter's first fight here was against Drill-O-Dillo, the two robots charged, then lined up for another attack. Drill-O-Dillo's front was impaled by Gray Matter's spike, and then the two robots separated. Gray Matter charged again and impaled its spike right through Drill-O-Dillo's right-side wheel. Drill-O-Dillo was pushed into the pulverizer, and then the wall. When Gray Matter pulled away, Drill-O-Dillo's entire wheel and drive axle went with it, causing the wheel on the other side to drop off as well. The immobile Drill-O-Dillo was pushed under the pulverizer again, and somehow Gray Matter lost a wheel in the fight as well. Drill-O-Dillo was impaled once more by Gray Matter as it was counted out, Gray Matter won by KO and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Revision Z. In the beginning, Gray Matter attacks Revision Z and pushed it towards the pulverizer, but Revision Z escapes. Both robots tried to push each other into the arena hazards, but neither is able to gain much ground on the other until Revision Z gets under Gray Matter and pushed it under the pulverizer. The pushing continues and both robots hit the killsaws briefly. Gray Matter's tires begin to separate from its wheels, reducing its traction and Revision Z pins Gray Matter against the wall before the time ran out. Revision Z won on a 31-14 judge's decision and Gray Matter was eliminated from the tournament again. Season 3.0 Gray Matter's first and only fight was a rematch against Revision Z. At one point in the match, Gray Matter was pushed onto the killsaws by Revision Z and stopped moving. Gray Matter was then counted out and Revision Z won by KO. This meant that Gray Matter was eliminated from the tournament again. As of 2015, it is unknown if Gray Matter participate the superheavyweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Season 5.0 Gray Matter, unfortunately, was no longer seeded for this tournament and therefore had to go through the qualifiers again. Gray Matter's first match in Season 5.0 was against MetalMuncher. Gray Matter won on a 35-10 judge's decision and advanced to the final preliminary round, where it faced Brute Force Method. Gray Matter won on a 30-15 judge's decision and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced Final Destiny. Both Final Destiny and Gray Matter went straight at each other with one hit sending Final Destiny flying. Gray Matter then began to have shards of metal ripped off the top by Final Destiny. This continued until Gray Matter stopped moving and was counted out. Final Destiny won by KO and Gray Matter was eliminated from the tournament once again. Because it lost in the round of 64, Gray Matter couldn't participate the superheavyweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Even if it did, it wouldn't come back for the superheavyweight royal rumble due to an incident with Nightmare in the heavyweight consolation rumble which resulted in all the rumbles getting cancelled. Wins/Losses * Wins: 3 * Losses: 4